Ice Hounds: Puck Buddies
by SpadePariah
Summary: The Degrassi Bad Boy Owen has had a reputation for bashing gays and being homophobic. But when a certain Niner is down in the dirt he shows the teen his sensitive side. A lot of drama can change his game with Campbell's stresses with school, hockey and the insecurities that hold him back will he erase this new Owen? Owen/Campbell & slight Owen/Luke
1. Puck Buddies

**Welcome back Fic'ers this is probably one of the more inspired stories that I've written. One of my biggest T.V Crushes is the Degrassi Bad Boy Owen Milligan, Since his character has matured during "Showdown" I wanted to write a story to unfold the different layers of the former bad boy. Enjoy R&R and leave your thoughts.**

**Ice Hounds: Puck Buddies  
**_Owen/Campbell_

* * *

Campbell sat on the locker room bench over heating with the embarrassment that clouded his mind. Holding back the tears that threatened to break he waited until he was sure that Dallas was gone for good before letting the first tear fall. The young hockey player stripped himself of his shoulder pads and whipped them across the room. His face flushed as he let the stream of emotions flood out of him.

Taking a hold of his skates he beat them against the lockers and in the heat of the moment dropped them to the ground. As the gear hit the tiled floor, Cam balled his fist and resumed taking his aggression out on the metal door. His pale biceps flexed as he crossed his arms resting them against the cool surface. Campbell buried his head into them, and finally let the tears stream.

In the mists of his emotional break he didn't hear the foot steps that entered the room. "Hey, dude you okay?" the gruff voice asked as the boy took a seat on the nearby bench. Campbell sniffled and reddened even farther as he turned to find out who was watching his breakdown. "Ah? . . . what's going on Cammy boy?" the teen asked.

"It's . . . It's nothing." The younger teen sniffled as he responded. When he realized that it was Owen, Cam tried as hard as he could to bury the wave of anxiety that was running out. Owen looked around the washroom cautiously then let out a sigh, "Come here, Tell Owen what's wrong." The dark haired Jock said wrapping his arm around the younger boy's taut waist.

Campbell turned into Owen's form still holding back the pressure of hurt and tears. When he sat down on the bench and Owen closed the space between them. As Cam wound his arms around the massive broadness of the older teen's chest he realized on contact that he had just gotten out of the shower. His biceps were slick from the wetness that glistened over his exposed form.

The younger teen rested his cheek into the bigger jock's pec and felt Owen's nipples erect against his chin. "Alight, bud you going to tell me what's going on?" Owen asked his gruff husky voice calming. Campbell buried his face into the crease between the larger teen's chest "I can handle this." He mumbled into the solid build.

"Everyone is just expecting so much and I can't take it . . ." Campbell whimpered under the iron embrace. "I'm just stressed man." Owen caressed the boy's sweat soaked head and tightened his biceps around his smaller form. "Look bro, you've got everyone wanting a piece of ya' and you're feelin' alone right?" the larger teen asked looking down at the boy in his arms. "You need to relax man, and do what makes you feel better, don't do what everyone tells you. What do you want to do?" Owen spoke running his muscular palm down the bare slope of the smaller teen's back in a soothing motion.

"Dallas doesn't make things any better." The younger jock let out as the older boy comforted him. "Hey, Cam?" Owen lifted the boy's chin and the boy's sea blue eyes met Campbell's, "He's just jealous." The caring seriousness that reflected in his eye sparked a new image of the older teen in Cam's mind. "He knows you got the talent and he cant compete with that." The picture that everyone builds Owen as, didn't match any thing like this guy here right now.

The sandy haired boy looked up into Owen's compassionate gaze and all the turmoil inside him melted away. The dark mess of hair hung just above Owen's eyes the closeness built up a relaxing tension that washed away Campbell's perception of what was wrong. "You think so?" the younger jock questioned. Owen brought his fist up beside the boy's cheek then used his thumb to brush off a tear that was slowly climbing down his cheek. "I know it. . ." He whispered as he out stretched his palm and caressed the back of Campbell's neck. The smaller teen found the air growing thicker and the warmth of the muscular slightly bronzed guy making the boy wanting more of the closeness.

Campbell brought his hands up to Owen's chest and laid his palms flat against his solid muscular form. He let his eyes wonder the uncovered surface that stood broad in front of him. When he looked up again he was caught in the gaze of the larger teen that held him. Slowly, Campbell leaned in and Owen pushed his head down. Meeting the smaller form their lips meet in a gentle flick. Owen pulled away and looked around the room briefly before pulling Campbell in again.

When the boys broke for the second time Cam shot Owen his puppy dog look. "Is this what you want?" the older teen asked in a lust heated whisper. The younger teen ran his palm down the Hockey Player's exposed bronzed muscles and brushed his thumb over the length of dark spread hair that surrounded his abs and over shadowed the crease between his pecs. "C'mon Cammy, don't be afraid to take what you want. Just make your move bro, and I'll follow." Owen challenged the younger boy but, Campbell still quivered under the intensity.

Owen let go of the smaller jock and stood up, "I'm willing to give you what you need big guy." Campbell smiled at the offer and blushed as he watched Owen release himself from the towel that hung off his hips. As Owen threw his towel into the open locker over Cam's shoulder, Campbell's eyes trailed over the fullness of the naked hunk. The dark lush of hair flowed into the depths of Owen's waistline, expanding into a field of dark curls that widened to his thick thighs.

"C'mon, Cammy boy, take it or leave it?" Owen pushed as he stood holding his arms out stretched. Cam tore his eyes away from the massively hung member that rested thickly between Owen's legs and stood up to pull the jock in claiming what he wanted. "I want it." He stated as he stiffened in his thin hockey pants. As the boys connected for another lip lock, Owen opened his mouth and encouraged Cam to take control.

As Cam wrestled his tongue with Owen's he moaned and mewed at the touch. As he backed the smaller jock into the wall, Owen broke the kiss and looked down at Cam. "You're bout to get lucky Cam, I don't normally let Tenner's get this far . . ." Owen whispered huskily dark with erotic intent. "Plus, I'm going to let you show me." He stated as he reached to unlace the Hockey uniform that still covered the younger teen. As he spoke Owen widened his teal blue eyes and playfully cocked his eyebrows up and down. "You ready to lose it big guy?"

Campbell shook under the grasp of Owen's grip. The smaller teen quivered in pleasure when the Larger Player took hold of his length. "I-I'm . . . " Campbell looked into the older boy's lust darkened eyes "How'd you know I was . . ." he stuttered and blushed realizing that Owen knew he would be his first.

Owen leaned in and kissed and nipped at the boy's neck, "Don't worry big guy I'm okay with making you man." He teased as Cam reddened. "Just let Owen take care of you stud." He concluded as he slid the slick fabric down the slope of Cam's thighs.

The smaller teen's heart stormed in his chest as he anticipated the decent that Owen took down his body. When the bigger teen knelt and took grip of the pale shift he looked up at the Tenner that leaned against the wall nervous and aroused. The older jock wrapped his lips around the thickness, and took it to the base with ease. While he sucked at the shaft, he lapped up the clearness that flooded instantly. "O-oowen. . . I-I'veee. . . . Y-your sssoo good." Owen was enjoying the speechless stammering that the boy rambled, he pushed his thumb through the mess of sandy brown curls and flattened his palm and ascended up the newly pronounced abs.

He swallowed the shaft and grunted and roared as he reached the base. The vibrations that rose from Owen's lips caused the boy to tremble under the pressure. "You feeling better stud?" Owen asked as he pulled off. Campbell nodded as motioned for his hockey hunk to stand. "I want to give it a go." He stated as Owen stood.

"Alight, show me a good time Stud." The older jock teased. Cam, dropped to his knees and gripped the thick shaft that stood full and erect. He marveled at the size of the length that temped him. "Disappointed big guy?" Owen teased. Campbell smiled as he wrapped his lips around the legendarily sized head and drew it in balls deep.

"I'll take that as a nope." The older jock answered his own rhetorical question. He leaned back and sounded a satisfying sigh. As Cam lapped his tongue around the underside of the hockey stick he attempted to swallow the older jock entirely. He craned his neck in and choked slightly as he opened his mouth reaching the base the thickness.

Owen stroked the back of the Tenner's head and shivered in delight at the arousing actions that the eager young player took on. Campbell worked his tongue around the unit and finally reached the base of Owen's solid manhood. His chin smashing into the heavy balls that hung off the rod and his nose buried in the lush field of dark curls that surrounded the piece. While he worked himself around the shaft he paused continuously with each decent that he made.

"Shit Cammy, if my brother only knew . . ." Owen let out a husky growl of appeasement. "I can't imagine Tris's face." The younger jock smiled as he watched the excitement wash over the burly jock's face. "You think he would get jealous?" he asked as he popped off the thick erection. "Or do you think he'd congratulate you?" he finished with a teasing smirk.

"Don't get a head of your self stud, you still prove you got it." He smirked as he caressed the boy's cheek, pulling him to a stand. "You ready Big Guy?" . . .

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter next one up soon . . . thanks for reading please review and let me know what you think . . .**

**-Pariah**


	2. Locker Room Slap Shot

**Ice Hounds: Puck Buddies Chapter 2 **"**Picking up directly at the end of Chapter One . . .**

**Chapter 2: Locker Room Slap Shot  
**_  
Owen/Campbell_**  
**

* * *

Owen took the young Tenner by the shaft and led him over the bench. As the older teen lowered himself down to straddle the bench he watched the boy eyes locked and a smile on his face. "You're bout to be the luckiest Tenner in this school." The muscular built jock commended as he leaned back and let his chiseled form sprawl out in a welcoming display.

The hockey star took an upheld stance over the bench and lowered down into a crouch. "You- Uh want me to be a gentleman . . .?" the younger jock asked unsure of how to make the first move. Owen tilted his head and gave the smaller teen an amused grin, "However, you want it Saunders."

Cam aligned his swelling member between the bigger jock's legs. Palming the thick muscular thighs Campbell, guided himself to meet the tight threshold that Owen held open for him. The smaller teen marveled at the large shaft that lay solid against the field of dark silk on the older boy's abdomen. He gripped his long slender shaft and lubed up the tight entrance with the fountain of clearness that fell from the head.

"C'mon Hockey Stud, you're the man on the ice. Time to be the man in the sheets." The senior player teased while he playfully jerked his eyebrows in a matching manner. "Don't leave me hangin." He finished as Campbell fit his tip snuggly in the tight space.

Owen relaxed into Campbell's slowly intruding unit, the delicate motion was an unexpected build up that the senior wasn't used too. A grunt emerged from the bigger player followed by a sigh of relaxation. "Gentleman it is?" he sounded as the hockey star leaned his smaller form over the older teen's bold build.

Owen looked into the sensitive hazel eyes of the Tenner, as he crouched over him and slid the length of his hockey stick deeper. "Is-sss this . . . okay?" Cam asked nervously as he came eye level with the Hockey Hunk. The burly teen smirked and nodded with his blue eyes wide and shimmering with his contentment.

When Owen felt Campbell's sack knock against the nook of his cheeks he clenched himself around the slender unit. The tight enclosure rocked through the smaller boy encouraging him to sound a small yelp. "Feel good Cammy Boy?" the senior boy asked. His arms wrapped around the Tenner's torso and guided him to make a thrust.

The hockey star, retrieved his poll from the teen's clenching cheeks and was pulled back in more aggressively by the player under him. The smaller jock shared a gasp of excitement with the burly teen when he was involuntarily taken back into the enclosed heat. "Awe, man!" Cam exclaimed as he found a momentum, gliding up the rugged muscular slope. "Feel good?" Owen grunted. "It's awesome, s-so hot, Ah! Nice and tight." He responded through closed teeth.

The teammates, held the heated composure with Cam speeding up his pace. Owen lifted his legs in an arch and closing his thighs around Campbell's sweat glazed hips. As the escapade deepened Cam was in a stance as he plunged repeatedly into his new found mentor. "That's it stud. Mmm." He growled as the smaller jock gripped his heavy stick.

Campbell watched as Owen's excitement climaxed when he arched his thrusts and the larger player's jaw dropped in the shock of pleaser. A childish smirk crossed the Tenner's face, "You like that Owen?" he questioned then repeated the action. The burly hockey hunk bit his lip and rustled his shaggy head over the bench. "Awe, yeah . . . I love it." His face lit up as he made his confession. "Yeah?" Cam repeated rocking his stick up in the same arch.

"Ah!" Owen grunted as the boy angled himself. "Ah! Yea. You're the man Cammy, you're really the man!" Cam enjoyed the affection that the Senior boy was ranting he was covered in sweat and his eyes deep set with the ecstasy he was experiencing. The young jock was holding back from blowing the load that was growing tighter in his sack.

Owen could feel the tension as Campbell let it build up. He could tell by the harsh shallow breaths and the slow strides that he took. Owen was getting closer with every iron-clad stroke that the boy took of his engorged shaft. "Keep pumpin' my dick like that and you're going to make me bust little man." Owen lustfully teased.

The hockey star smirked and lost his concentration when holding back his ball clenching release. The smaller teen's jaw dropped as he felt the white flood break and the heat wave that shocked his body forced his legs to buckle. He was lost in Owen's sea blue eyes as he shot his nut, he let himself drop into the older teen's iron biceps. Owen let the boy fall to his chest well he still flooded his white heat in his tightness.

Campbell shook aggressively as his climax played out. Owen held the younger teen securely as he relaxed into the contours of his chest. When the young hockey star recovered from the bliss and ecstasy he flashed a smile of excitement as he reached for the solid member that was pressed under him.

The smaller jock pushed himself off the wall of muscle and pulled the erection to his lips. When the thick head was taken into the boys mouth he was greeted with surprised grunt. Before Cam could even get started Owen could already feel the stockpile of his orgasm peak. The Tenner was almost at the base when he heard Owen's warning, the younger jock held his stance on the massive arousal and let the flood of white thickness over take his mouth. The first stream the boy swallowed proudly but when the ropes filled him entirely he just let the hotness pour out and over the older teen's shaft.

"Easy, big guy." Owen said through deep breaths "That was great." He concluded letting out a sigh. Retrieving his towel from the floor he cleaned himself off and stood to get at his locker. "Was that good?" Campbell asked blushing as he tilted his head to hide the mixed expression. The older teen glanced at him slightly turning his head, "You were great stud." He smiled as he complimented. As he pulled his black undershirt over his head and hid his bold chest from sight.

"So . . . uh?" the Tenner stumbled over his words "Can we . . . do this again?" Owen turned around and took the younger teen in his arms. He looked down at the boy and pulled him in for a kiss that stopped the younger boy's questions. When they parted Owen gave the boy a smirk, "Yeah. Don't worry about it stud." Campbell's blushing expression fell and he eased back to confident composure. "You feelin' better now?" the senior teen asked letting the boy go.

"Loads. And I want to try something new next time, I think I could have made you bust sooner if I wasn't holdin' back like that." The young hockey star started. "Whoa, dude . . ." Owen looked down at his eager teammate. "You got luckier than any Tenner has before, but don't push your luck." Owen kissed Cam's forehead "But, don't worry I'll treat you right stud."

Cam smiled as he was left by his locker watching Owen packing up his gear. When he threw his Ice Hounds jacket over his shoulders and pulled his bag, "I'll text you later." Owen gave the Tenner a kiss as he prepared to exit the locker room. "Later, Stud."

Campbell picked up his clothes and showered quickly thoughts of Owen Milligan flooded through his head . . .

* * *

**Thanks for reading the next chapter's going to be up soon. . . I'm working on another one-shot series/stories for Owen. Please review if you have any pairing that you want to see.**

**-Pariah**


	3. Penalty Puck

**Resuming the day after Owen and Campbell's locker room encounter… enjoy**

**Chapter Three: Penalty Puck  
**_  
Owen M. / Luke B._**  
**

* * *

Owen got home he took the ascension up to his room, on his way he passed Tristan rehearsing his lines in the hall. Owen smirked devilishly as he walked by thinking about how he just made it with his little brother's crush. When he got to his room he dropped his hockey gear near his closet and then collapsed in his bed. He slid his hand into his pocket and pulled out his phone.

Owen scrolled through his contact list and found Campbell's number, he opened a new message and stared at the text box. He didn't know what he wanted to say, even more he didn't know if Cam would reply. He closed the Messaging app and dropped his phone to the dark sheets that lay in disarray on his bed. The hockey player sighed and shifted in his bed letting the memory of the Tenner wash over his head.

* * *

Campbell got to his host family's door and pulled his phone out of his jacket pocket. He powered the lock screen up and looked at his notification bar, he was hoping to hear back from Owen but still nothing. When he walked up to his room he turned on his Ipad. As he opened his photo app he swiped through the pictures until he found the one he was looking for. He stopped on the locker room photo of him and Owen after their first game of the season.

He looked at the picture of him and Owen arms around each other, Owen's tanned body exposed and glistening. Cam looked at the toned pecs and iron cast muscles that rippled down the older boy's chest. His heart skipped a beat as he thought about the Senior Teen and admired the happiness that was plastered on his face in the picture. Campbell sighed and let the event play through his dream as he drifted to sleep.

* * *

"Lets go!" practice started as usual the next day, "C'mon you guys want to

lose?! Cause that's what it looks like!" Dallas yelled his orders same as always. Owen was skating around the rink distracted by not having heard from Cam all day. When he got to school he texted the Tenner, but didn't get a response. When he hadn't heard from him in over four classes he tried again.

_Hey Hockey Stud? Haven't seen you all day You mad at me?_

Since then still nothing. Owen wasn't sure why Campbell was ignoring him but he knew that he had to put his focus in practice. "Saunders! Get out there!" the Team Captain barked as the young Hockey Star made an appearance on the ice. The announcement immediately drew in Owen's attention.

Cam was gliding into the play and Owen skidded in next to the Tenner. "Hey?" was all he could come up with when he reached him. Campbell looked at him and then looked forward as he spoke "Hey, Owen." The older jock gave him a look of disbelief "So I haven't heard from you. I thought you were ignoring me."

"I've just been . . . busy today." Cam bowed his head as he lied. "Oh. Well I was thinkin' maybe . . . you'd want to come over tonight? . . . you know hang out?" Owen was hinting at a date but, he could see that Cam wasn't really interested. "I-I can't I have t-to see Maya tonight. . ."

"Saunders! Get in the Play!" Dallas screamed across the rink. "Gotta run." He said as he leaned forward to leave Owen's side. "So what you want me to leave you alone?" Cam paused as he heard Owen's question. He looked back at the buff exterior of the senior and struggled to bring himself to say what he thought he should say; but it wasn't what he wanted to say. "I guess so . . ." he stuttered out the words. Owen was stunned by the request and for the first time since Anya he was hurt, "Alright stud, you got your wish." After he got his answer Owen skated away.

The practice continued and Dallas had sent Luke to the penalty box for too much rough play with Campbell during one of the plays. As the practice ended Owen slid into the box to let the grade 11 player out. As everyone cleared out of the rink he stepped into the box with Luke. "Hey the dictator said to come get you."

"Is he pissed that I messed with his boyfriend?" The blonde teen asked. "well he'll get over it." Owen countered not wanting to think about Campbell. "So the Tenner blow you off tonight?" Owen was shocked by the remark. "What you mean?" he asked "I heard you guys talkin' earlier . . . and u-uh it just seemed like he . . . put you down."

Owen looked at the blonde jock and got ready for a fight. "Why do you think I tried takin' the little punk down?" another twist that messed with the bad boy's head even farther. "Huh? Why?"

"Because, he was stupid for not givin' it up to you. . . I mean I would, no hesitation." Was Luke Baker hitting me, Owen thought still dumbfounded. "Uh . . . Luke? Are you. . ." the senior hockey player took a pause to clear his throat. "Um? Hitting on me?" the blonde boy looked at the buff jock that was giving him an admirable stare. "Yeah, I guess I am." He responded.

Wow Luke Baker the preacher's son, the thoughts registered with the former bad boy; but it wasn't any less of a shocker. "I never would have thought. So you were what? Hoping to make me forget Cammy and my troubles?" Owen teased as the realization of the junior boys crush become overly apparent. The blonde boy reached for the hockey pants that were tenting from behind Owen's jockstrap.

"I can bet you I can make you forget all about that little tease." Luke said in a seductive whisper as he pulled the elastic outward and dove right in. Owen looked around the empty rink, and smirked as he stretched his arm out behind the eager to please junior. He leaned back in to the bleachers and let a satisfied sigh expel from his chest.

Luke released the thick semi flaccid member from the jock strap, and gave it a firm squeeze while he admired the girth of the Degrassi senior. "What you expected, Slap shot?" Owen asked seeing the marveling gaze and parted lips of the hockey head that was making his way to the unit.

"Not quite stud, I expected a lot more" the cocky Christian tease closing his fist around the thickness. Owen pushed the shaggy blonde head in response to his cockiness. "I bet you've been thinkin' about this since you've seen it in the showers" he cocked his eyebrows mockingly to the younger jock, as his grip tightened around the swelling girth.

Luke ducked his head to meet the exposure between the buff teen's hockey pants. Owen dropped his stick in the penalty box and pulled his hockey glove off with his teeth. With the freed hand he ran his fingers through the mess of blonde hair encouraging Luke to take his length.

The wide pinkish head disappeared in between the boy's locking lips. Owen grumbled at the delight that came from the harsh suction that was taken in by the blonde hockey player. He could feel the pre-drip as the hot tongue wrapped around the underside of his swelling shaft and the grazing of teeth dragging delicately down the length. The shivers emerged up the base of his shaft and tingled in all the right ways up his abdomen. "Shit, Baker." He groaned as the tremors shook his form, "You're better than Cam." He admitted as he dropped his head on the bench of the bleacher above him.

Owen could feel the smirk that stretched across the boy's face when hearing the encouragement. Luke descended down the shaft and locked his lips around the base then humming around it waiting for the response that he was hoping for.

The senior jock widened his thighs and crouched over the blonde as he vibrated his lips around engorged member. Owen's mouth rounded in an O and his face lit up with a surprised excitement. His hand wrapped in the mess of blonde hair and Luke obliged the encouraging reaction. "Uh- Ha ha. . . shit Baker. . ." the cocky Christian was truly taking the larger jock to heaven with his hot mouth. "Best hummer of my life, dude." He chuckled trying to regain his stamina.

"You almost ready blow, man?" the cocky blonde asked pulling his eager lips off the thick erection. Owen looked down to his lap at the smirking face of the hockey player that was feverishly sucking him off. "You just trying to get me bust boy?" he teased "just wanna swallow my load don't ya?"

The older player could already feel his sack getting tight and the after shock of his motions were unbelievable. "You got it on the money big guy." He smirked and returned to his aggressive plummet down the enormous stiffness.

Luke bobbed his head down the length and Owen could feel the breaking point nearing. The Christian brushed his teeth softly over the perimeter and let the heavy piece rest around his tongue. He threw his head back and forth the rod and angled the head to ride down his throat. Owen bucked his hips and let Luke take the remaining inches. The pleasure was burning all throughout him and the hot waves rocked him. He tossed his head back and gripped his pecs as he busted.

Luke continued his actions and swallowed strategically as the thick cream flooded his mouth and descended down his throat. Owen grunted and growled as he rode the climax into completion. He was gasping to catch his breath as he looked down to find the cocky boy smiling with pride. "You think you're the man now don't ya?" he asked through harsh breaths.

All Luke could do was smirk in response. Owen looked at his hanging cock as it softened. "You got another in ya' big guy?' the cocky jock asked ready for more. Owen smirked and started to pump his shaft getting ready for another run when he heard the doors open a crash that alerted both the hockey players to someone's arrival.

Campbell came in just in time to catch Owen tucking himself back in his jock and hiding behind his hockey pants. When the larger jock looked up he saw the hurt that washed over the young hockey star's face at the realization of what was going on. "D-Dallas . . ." he fought to stifle the tears that reflected in his voice.

"C-Cam . . . it'sss n-not." Owen tried to defend himself but the damage was already done. "I-I gotta . . ." he turned and started to make an exit. "Cam!" Owen yelled behind the Tenner but he continued to make his escape.

Owen looked at the dirty Christian and rolled his eyes before pulling up his pants and running after the Tenner . . .

* * *

**Okay so a bit more drama then I thought it would be. Next chapter up soon. Leave your thoughts in the reviews please.**

**-Pariah**


	4. InBetween Passes

**Okay so picking up after Campbell's near miss with Owen and Luke in the hockey rink. This is the final installment of Ice Hounds thanks for reading all thoughts in the reviews below thanks.**

**Chapter Four: In-between Passes  
**_  
Owen/Campbell_

* * *

Campbell tossed his gear in his locker and picked up his bag before he ran out of the locker room. Owen dropped his skates in the door and searched around the room looking for Cam but he as already too late. He punched the locker in the aggression that worked through him at the mistake he had just made.

* * *

Cam was half in tears as he crawled to a halt at the foot of his stairs, he stopped at the door and pulled his phone out of his pocket. When he saw that he had two miss calls he opened his messaging app already knowing what to expect.

"_Cam I didn't mean to hurt you."_

"_C'mon baby boy. I care about you call me."_

"_Dude don't shut me out."_

Campbell read through the messages and didn't know what to think he didn't even know what to feel. The night before he was happy and couldn't wait to see Owen at school. But when he got to school he watched the senior jock macking on girls and acting like the same meat headed jock he was to everyone else. He thought he would be better off if he just stayed away, of course the mixed feelings took a bad turn when he found him hooking up with Luke in the penalty box.

The Tenner's eyes flooded with tears as he made his way up to his room and turned on his Ipad. When he scrolled through looking for the picture that he was looking at the night before his phone started to vibrate. _Incoming Call 'Owen Milligan' _Campbell let it go to voice mail and he looked at the picture of him and Owen.

He cradled the device in his arms as he let his emotions break and he lulled himself to sleep.

* * *

Owen listened to the ringback tone and waited for the voice message to pick up, he hadn't expected anything more. "This is Cam leave me a message." After the beep Owen paused and then cleared his throat to speak. "Hey Cammy, look I thought you were done with me, if I would have known . . . well I'm sorry. Please can we talk maybe tomorrow? I-I don't want to lose you man, alright? Later."

Owen tapped the 'end' key and locked his phone. He stood outside of his house and made an attempt to regain his tough guy composure before entering. When he finally got the confidence he pushed the door open and jutted up the stairs. When he approached his room he slid in and closed the door silently and slid down the slope of the wood.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket again and looked through his photo app. He found a picture of him and Campbell from their last game, Campbell was straddling his back, his arms tangled around his neck. Owen was looking up at the Tenner with a Owen like expression trying to hide the smile that was ready to break. His shirt was around his neck and Campbell's chin was resting on it.

Owen let out a stressed grunt and dropped his phone on the floor then buried his face into his crossed arms. The senior jock picked up his phone and tossed it on his bed. He stripped himself of his shirt and unbuckled his belt. When he pulled the zipper down and popped the button on his fly he freed himself from his jeans and crawled in his sheets. The phone illuminated the wall against his bed while he opened the picture again, "How could I be so stupid" he grunted in an annoyed whisper. Burying his head into his pillow he let himself relax into the surroundings.

* * *

Owen was walking down the hall the last bell rang and when he turned the corner. The senior jock froze when he saw that Campbell was standing down the hall talking to Tristan and Maya. Pausing for a second he let out a heavy sigh and continued to walk towards the Tenner crowd.

When Owen passed the group he over heard the rambling conversations and kept walking. Campbell's attention was focused on him as he nonchalantly passed on by. The young Tenner didn't break his gaze until Owen stopped at his locker and looked back at the whimpering puppy dog expression that looked back.

Cam dropped his head almost on sight and the older teen opened his locker and threw his books inside. Owen stood there for a few seconds and checked his phone, when he looked up again there he was glassy eyed looking back. Another deep sigh emerged from the Degrassi bad boy and he slammed his locker shut and made his way back in the direction he had just came.

"Hey guys I'll catch you later, I gotta hockey thing." The Tenner said to the group as he briskly left following the towering dark haired teen. "O-Owen?!" the sandy haired teen called out as he spotted his hockey hottie. Without even turning around Owen froze and waited for the Tenner to catch up "H-hey? I-I" but when he got to the boy he didn't know what to say. "What's going on Cam? More mixed signals hockey star?" the gruff tone was more hurt than it was confidant.

The younger teen looked at the older jock and was unable to think nor move. "O-Owen . . . I'm sorry about w-what I said." The puppy dog expression was immediately reclaimed. Owen's dark blue eyes, were mixed in emotion that he couldn't describe, he looked around the rapidly clearing hallway and nudged the boy to walk with him.

Campbell followed suit and started to walk along side him. "There's just too much to deal with right now and all this stress has me making stupid decisions . . . I-I " Owen interjected on the thought. "Dude. . . don't alright. When I told you that you were going to be a lucky Tenner I meant it." His blue eyes were wavering as he let his feelings out. ". . . I really did care about you man, more than I did with any girl I've been with and I gave it up to you and that means a lot considering who I am."

"I just didn't know how to deal with the . . . you were. . ." Campbell was faltering on his thoughts. "Cam, didn't you hear me when I said I'll treat you good?" Owen was nearly pinned against the wall with Campbell as he captive underneath. "I th-thought that." The Tenner looked down averting his eyes from the hurting expression that spread over Owen's face.

"I didn't go any farther with Luke after I realized that you were hurt man." Cam was tearing up again and took heart in the realization that he Owen was different from what everyone said about him. Owen stood back against the lockers when he heard someone turn the corner. When the group passed he tilted his head in a directing nod toward the washroom. He and the Tenner steep across the hallway and Owen pushed the door open motioning for Campbell to head in first.

"Look Cammy, I'm sorry I hooked up with Luke but, c'mon man you can't play me like that." He concluded as he passed the threshold closing the door and jamming the

doorstop under the creak. "You made me happy and I've been alone here, for after we were together I wasn't so miserable being here." The sniffling started while he tried to make his confession. "I was scared that you wouldn't want me anymore after, like you would just treat me like a one hitter . . ." Owen stepped forward and crouched down cutting the boy's sentence short in a lip lock. He backed away and searched for the insecurity in the younger teens eyes. "Dude, have you seen me turn on you yet." He smiled as he looked into the shocked brown eyes.

"Look, me and Luke never going to happen again. I wouldn't have come running after you if I wanted that ill breed poser. So I'm going to try this again, you wanna come over tonight?" Campbell let out an embarrassed chuckle at the redundancy of the invite. "Yeah. Sounds great." The Tenner obliged moving in for another kiss.

Owen moved in and took control of the lip lock and after a few heated second the two teens were pushed up against each other in a less than innocent make out formation. The older teen worked his hands up the hem of Cam's shirt, letting the younger teen push his hounds jacket off his bold shoulders.

The Degrassi senior trailed his lips down the slope of the hockey star's neck. Campbell tilted his head back and took shallow breaths attempting to regain his focus. Owen shifted his eyes up to see the total loss of control that washed over the Tenner's face. Cam was falling into the older jock's gentleness and the intensity that radiated from his mouth.

The hockey star gripped the massive form that arose his desire. His trembling hands found their way down the mountainous ridges of muscles descending until Cam was finally able tuck under the hem of the thin shirt. Owen froze his lips against the pulse of his eager hockey stud, "you sure you want to do this?" he asked "Here?"

Campbell desperately wanted to be claimed by the grade twelve-hockey hunk. In response that only action that he could give was feverishly unfastening his belt. Owen erected his hips and leaned forward arching his back in both giving permission and curiosity to watch Cam take charge. "I'll take that as yes." The senior teen teased as he felt the waistband loosen.

Almost immediately after Campbell dropped Owen's jean's he pulled down his fly and exposed his stiffening length. "You really ready for me to take you baby boy?" the older jock asked in-between broken kisses from the Tenner. "I'm sure . . . you still want too?" Owen looked at the young jock and pulled him in close. "Do you expect me to be a gentleman about it?" he asked his face lit up in an excited grin . . .

* * *

**Thanks for reading please review I think I have about two more chapters to finish and then it'll be done so I need your feed back please.**

**-Pariah**


	5. Washroom

**Chapter Five: Washroom Interruption **

_Owen/Campbell_

* * *

Campbell made a huge grin when he was pulled into Owen's chest. His cerulean gaze was radiating his contentment towards the younger star's desire. Owen released his hold on his jeans and let them fall around his ankles. His thick palms run up the length of the teen's form taking on a firm hold as he lifted him off the floor.

Cam was taken by surprise at the older jock's abrupt action and let himself be taken over by the movement. Owen held him up and set him securely on the sink, giving the Tenner the chance to kick off his confining pants. Campbell rested his head against he mirror and wrapped his legs around Owen's waist in the process. When the older teen lined himself up he wrapped his arms around the smaller form and crouched over. "You ready Cam?" he asked with the intent clear in his eyes. The younger jock looked up into the sea blue gaze and nodded intently with his acceptance of the action.

The hockey star ran his palms over the dark fabric that clung to Owen's iron back as he melted into the muscular form. Campbell sat on the edge of the sink bare from the waist down. In a similar display Owen hovered over him, his somewhat tanned lined ass exposed as he stood towering over the smaller jock.

Campbell's sock covered feet latched over the perfectly toned, rounded, cheeks holding the older jock securely in place before his tight pucker. Owen covered the boy's neck in a wash of nips and flicks as he adjusted himself against the tight enclosure. When the Degrassi Senior pushed the thick head into the space, Campbell broke a look of heated discontent for the intrusion.

The larger player rested the bulging tip then leaned into to whisper to the young hockey star, "Just relax, it'll only hurt for a bit you just have to get used too it." Cam nodded fiercely acknowledging the calm words as relief set in.

Owen stood sitting in the young teen for a few moments and then eased his shaft up into the tight embrace. The more he pushed in to the young player the more Cam was pushing back. Owen pulled back just as slowly, however, Campbell was getting impatient with the delicate pace. When the senior made his next move, the hockey stud pulled the towering muscular form in abruptly. He closed his legs dominantly around the older teen's hips and wrapped his arms around the bowing neck.

When Cam locked his embrace he guided his body in closing the gap between him and the larger jock. Owen wore in intense expression that Cam picked up on immediately. "I'm I . . . you know. Doing okay?" The question was more of an insecure gesture. Worried that he couldn't please Owen he attempted to speed the action up to assure himself that he could fulfill the older teen's needs.

"Cam." The Degrassi senior said in a sigh. "Don't worry I'm not going anywhere," He flashed the younger jock a warm smile. "Let's just take it slow. It's not a race."

The smaller teen nodded with his response, "Okay." As Owen squeezed into the tight boy's entrance the slow intimacy that radiated throughout the room built up. The washroom was seeping with the heavy musk of the two athletes as the humidity of the windowless room increased.

Owen leaned over the smaller form holding on to him as he rocked in and out, pushing the younger jock on his back over the sink's counter. When Campbell dropped his grip from the larger boy's broad shoulders and let the towering jock replace them with his trim spread legs Cam was finally able to relax.

The shaggy headed teen rolled his head around on the sink, his mouth ajar as he awed and shuttered while being filled with Owen's well angled hockey stick. The older teen started picking up speed as he watched the smile break across Cam's face. When he knew he had found the right spot Owen dropped the boy's left leg and pushed his body in supporting the outstretched limb on his chest and shoulder.

The dark haired teen ran his shaft balls deep into the tight heat. Cam warped his free leg around trying to pull the large boy in farther. The younger jock groaned and writhed against the stiff poll, "C'mon O. Take it. . . Take it" he grunted in the middle of the request. "M-more."

"You, got it babe." Owen obliged, shaking his head and wiping the sweat from his brow. "AHH! Yeah Man! Your tight." He exhaled after the roar "Shit Cammy!" Campbell's ecstasy rose and the roaring excitement that boomed from Owen elated a smile from him. "So warm FUCK!" Owen continued.

The older teen slowed his pace and gripped Campbell's thighs. Spreading them wide and forwarding his shallow thrust. His beefy palms enclosed around the creamy pale spread he rammed his angled thickness and got the response he was searching for.

When he pushed up in the tight shoot Campbell ground on him and grunted, " Fuck!" the shallow breaths mixed with hums and pants were permission enough for Owen to release the animal.

"Is that good?" The buff dark headed player asked his chest erect and head rolling back. "Worth the wait stud?" he asked almost in a purr.

"I-it's you-rrr's" the smaller teen purred himself in the encouragement. "all-llll your'-ssssss O-oooo ohhhhh." The deep groan stifled him on calling out the muscled teen's name. "Shit. S-show me Ow-en."

Owen stood crouching over the sweet young teen his thighs wide and buckling. His thick round cheeks exposed and clenching tighter and tighter with each deep stride. This kid was quickly running up the charts on Owen's best fuck to date. The deep connection was pulling Owen in, the sensation of his balls slapping hard into the boy's crack was exhilarating. Owen let go of Campbell's smooth creamy thighs and pulled his damp shirt up his chest and tucked the hem behind his neck leaving the sleeves to hug his thick biceps and cling around his shoulders.

The dark haired player continued to pushed his slick sweat body over his boy. Then tucked his bulging erect biceps under the boy's arched knees then lifted them over his shoulders. Campbell quickly reached out and pulled Owen's waist in closer. While the younger teen urged him closer, Owen pushed up the kids shirt and let it sit when the hem revealed the pale heaving pecs.

"You haven't seen nothing yet babe." He whispered in Cam's ear nipping at his ear lobe. The older jock started thrusting deep and fast. Cam's legs were pressed at a sharp angle under the older boy's hot dripping body. His knees almost adjacent with his head and Owen swelling stretching him in a perfect fit while he under the boy's arms and composed a firm embrace. Campbell reached over the contours of the bigger player's back and held on tight as he rocked in filling him in all the right ways.

"UUrrrrr!" the husky growl more than he expected it would. "Ahhh, Yeah!" the deep panting and heavy gasps between words filled Campbell with satisfaction. "G-ahhh We're about to separate the Men, from the boys."

In long fast thrusts the young hockey star was blown away by the tides and shocks that rocked through him. His gripping clench around him, and his ridged hard body pressed against his was just adding to the experience. His lightning fast pounds and his protective embrace proved it all to the young jock. He knew that Owen was the one he wanted to take his virginity.

Owen was holding back on his eager teammate he wasn't ready for it to end. "C-cam. . . awe baby. I'm close I-I'm really close." The smaller teen pulled the Older jock back to him when he felt his weight lift up. "No." he locked his arms around Owen's board form. "Just keep going."

Owen slowed his pace a bit and looked down at the kid that wanted him all of him, "You sure?" the question was cast through heavy breaths. "Yeah, I want it." Owen's cerulean eyes softened as he mimicked the answer back. "yeah?" looking for any doubt in his eyes he swiftly broadened his movements. "Please, don't stop I wanna take it. Let me take it Owen."

When he saw the certainly in the kid's eyes he leaned back in and wrapped his arms around his boy. He could already feel his sack tightening and the frenzy of over load shooting through his shaft. Owen buried his face into the smaller teen's neck and growled in his ear lustfully, "Awe Fuck, fuck yeah baby boy. You're about to free the beast. Urrrggg you better hold on tight."

The senior jock spread the boy's legs and let him straddle his forwarding plunges. Owen pushed in to the brim and angled to the right spot. Once he got the reaction from his boy he clamped his hard rugged form around the young jock and rapidly pounded the boy with his fully solid sword sheaved.

The boys were both pivoting back and forth on the counter from the sheer force of Owen's powerful spot on thrusts. "Ahhh! Ahhh!. Fuck." Owen growled lowly "Here, it comes baby boy, here it C-uuuu Urrrrggghhh." His biceps bulged and his ass cheeks clenched, he busted violently shooting his load deep. The hot eruption flooded Campbell and begged him to pushed down on the still spilling dick.

Owen gasped in reaction to the smaller teen's glide down his blissfully sensitive still releasing member. Campbell clenched around the thickness and Owen yelped. "Whoa, God damn, babe." He was releasing his finally shot when squeezed as much as he could and pushed himself up the underside of Owen's sweat slick chest. The final blow was sucked out of the older jock and his rush prolonged. "Awwww, Yes! Ah Cam, Yeah that it baby you know what I like."

Campbell could feel the older boy's climax settling, he could tell by how Owen shook and muffled his grunts buried between his shoulder. He jerked forward twice before the rush faded. Still clinging tightly to the younger jock Owen took a breather before looking to see if Cam needed to be taken care of.

Looking at the long pale member still stiff, Owen spit in his hand and went to work on his young teammate. "You close big guy?" he asked his gruff voice a bit strained. "I'm getting there." He murmured losing focus as the massive palm gripped his shaft.

Owen lifted Campbell off his back still holding the boy close to him. "Hold on to me." He whispered as he stood up and gained his balance. When he was sure that Campbell had a good grip he pushed one hand down and stroked his cock, then lined it up again to the tight hot spot. The shaggy haired teen immediately wrapped his legs around Owen's waist. "You're ready to go again?" he asked a smile lighting up his face. "You think you can handle it?" He could already feel the tight burn in his sack but he wanted more of Owen.

Cam nodded and waited for the older jock to give him another ride. Owen made the fit and pushed up into the tight boy. As he swelled he backed up into the wall and lubed up his palm again. "I'm going to hold off as long as I can." He threw his hips up as he spoke and stroked the long shaft that was under his grip. The denim confines pooled around his ankles his shirt tucked behind his neck and Campbell hanging around his waist, with only one arm holding the boy close.

Owen worked the long shaft around with an iron grip and thrusted into the sweet spot "Awh yeah Owen, hit it again." he whined as the double exposure of after shocks that Owen was giving him "I don't know stud, I'm gonna be gone pretty quick here." He growled as he smeared Cam's clearness over the head.

"I'm close . . . awe man I'm really close." Owen could feel the smaller teen ready to give he bent over and let the boy hang in his arms. "Stroke it Cam." The older jock held the younger player out and feverishly plunged in as he took hold of his own throbbing member. He pulled himself close to climax Owen was hunched over his hovering body. The over drive was pushing at Owen's sack as he threw himself in deep.

"Here it comes big guy." Owen warned as he climaxed for the second time. As his release blew the flood of the older teen's hot stream gave the Tenner that push he needed. The smaller boy's breath grew short and shallow as he made his warning, "O-Oh Ow-en. . ." the young player didn't even have to finish. "It's alright, Cammy I gotta'ya."

When the whiteness erupted Owen lifted the writhing teen higher and opened his mouth to clean up the stick glaze.

* * *

The boy's pulled their clothes on and Campbell had a smile that he couldn't shake. Owen saw the smirk that was on the kid's face, "Have a good time stud?" the older jock teased noticing the amusement plastered over his young tenner. Owen was just pulling his shirt over his head when he caught sight of the hockey star marveling at him. "You still wanting more?" he asked as he was riding his pants up his legs. "Is that date still on the table?" he sounded nervous when asking. "Cant get enough of me?"

Campbell smirked and started blush but nodded his head. Owen crossed the room to take the boy in his arms dropping his pants in the process. "Take a good look stud." Cam was shivering as Owen exposed himself. "I'll make you a deal, you let me take you out and I'll let you see whenever you want." The older jock smirked "Deal?"

Campbell looked up in the dreamy sea blue eyes and then took in the sight of the thick member before him, "I think I'm getting the better part of that deal . . . but I'll take it."

"Tell ya what. . . I'll give you a preview after practice" he jerked his eyebrows and flashed his sterling blue eyes. "I'll give ya a freebee."

* * *

**Thanks for reading but I think this is going to be the last chapter there might be another one somewhere down the road probally in a few months. Thnaks for reading and please leave reviews.**

**-Pariah**


End file.
